Nouvel an
by Engelly
Summary: Les vampires fêtent la nouvelle année suite à la demande de Yûki. Ce réveillon prend une tournure inattendue lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent sous une branche de gui. Kain/Aidô.


_Auteur : Engelly_

_Titre : Nouvel an_

_Couple(s) : Akatsuki/Hanabusa et encore une fois Shiki/Ichijô suggéré (très très léger)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino._

_Raiting : K+_

_Genre : Romance_

_Résumé : Les vampires fêtent la nouvelle année suite à la demande de Yûki. Ce réveillon prend une tournure inattendue lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent sous une branche de gui. Kain/Aidô._

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Me revoilà pour un deuxième OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté mon autre OS. Bonne lecture._

_**Nouvel an :**_

Yûki avait insisté et Kaname avait accepté. Résultat ils en étaient là : Yûki, Zéro et toute « la bande de Kaname » étaient tous réunis dans le salon du pavillon de la lune et ils attendaient minuit pour fêter la nouvelle année. La pièce avait été spécialement décorée par Yûki pour l'occasion. Celle-ci était rayonnante dans sa jolie robe de fête, d'ailleurs, tous étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits de soirée. Tout le monde s'amusaient quand Yûki s'adressa soudain aux deux cousins vampires :

« Vous devez respecter la tradition ! »

« La tradition ? Quelle tradition ? » demanda Hanabusa.

Yûki pointa du doigt le plafond. Les deux cousins relevèrent la tête. En effet, tous deux se trouvaient sous la branche de gui que la jeune fille avait installé quelques instants plus tôt dans la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Aidô d'un air septique.

« Du gui bien sûr »

« Du gui ? Et alors ? Il sert à quoi ? »

« Et bien, la tradition veut que si deux personnes se trouvent en dessus, elles doivent s'embrasser » répondit malicieusement Yûki.

Tout le monde regarda les deux cousins avec amusement. Hanabusa rougit et Akatsuki sourit.

« Alors, Akatsuki et moi, on doit… s'embrasser ? » murmura timidement le blond.

« Oui ! » affirma Yûki.

« Allez, ne soyez pas timides ! » ajouta Ruka en faisait un clin d'œil à Kain.

Hanabusa n'osa lever les yeux vers son cousin. Celui-ci saisit délicatement son menton et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Doucement, Hanabusa ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit son cousin se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs bouches se touchèrent et se fut l'explosion. Le temps s'embla soudain s'arrêter et ils oublièrent tous les regards braqués sur eux. Hanabusa passa ses bras autour du cou de son cousin tandis que celui-ci posaient les siens sur ses hanches. Le baiser s'approfondi et leurs langues se mirent à se caresser sensuellement. Ils revinrent à la réalité au bout de quelques instants, lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leurs souffles. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les autres et rencontrèrent des regards pour certains ébahis, d'autres amusés ou encore indifférents.

« … »

« Waouh ! Quel baiser ! Vous êtes trop mignon vous deux ! » s'exclama Ruka apparemment ravie.

Hanabusa rougit brusquement et Akatsuki se contenta de sourire à la jeune fille.

« Bon, et si on mangeait le dessert ! » tenta Ichijô pour détourner l'attention, voyant la gêne d'Aidô.

« Oui, moi j'ai très faim ! » lança Shiki d'un air malicieux tout en dévorant du regard le vice président du pavillon.

Le dessert fut servit et tous se régalèrent sauf deux vampires qui manquaient à l'appel. En effet, Hanabusa en avait profité pour s'éclipser dehors quelques instants mais il n'avait pas vu qu'il était suivi. Aidô respira le grand d'air et admira la pleine lune. Il sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur sa taille et un souffle chaud passer dans son cou.

« La lune est belle ce soir n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Akatsuki.

« Oui… » répondit timidement Hanabusa.

« Mais, il y a quelque chose de bien plus beau ce soir »

« Ah bon ? Quoi ? »

« Toi. Tu est magnifique Hanabusa »

Les joues d'Aidô se colorèrent de rouge une fois encore. Kain sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, appréciant leur douceur. Hanabusa ferma les yeux pour savourer cette douce caresse. Il sentit soudain la bouche de son cousin déposer de doux baisers dans son cou. Le blond en gémit doucement de plaisir. Akatsuki le retourna pour avoir son cousin face à lui. Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser d'une extrême tendresse. Les deux cousins savourèrent la douce caresse de leurs bouches enfin réunies, après tant d'années d'attente. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kain caressa doucement la joue d'Aidô et le fixa tendrement dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps »

« Moi aussi je t'aime…idiot » murmura Hanabusa, les joues cramoisies.

Akatsuki sourit et se pencha vers son cousin pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. Il comptait bien rattraper toutes ses années perdues.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du pavillon, tout le monde s'amusait et lorsque les douze coups de minuit retendirent, tous se souhaitèrent une bonne année. Tous ? Non ! Seuls deux vampires manquèrent à l'appel. Pour eux, l'année commença dans un défilé de nouvelles sensations de plaisir que nous ne répèterons pas ici.

**_Fin._**

_Et voilà ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et donne de l'énergie pour la suite._

_Bonne année à tous et que la chance soit avec vous._

_En espérant que l'année 2010 sera l'année de l'Akatsuki/Hanabusa et que beaucoup d'auteurs viendront rejoindre cette juste cause. *.*_

_Vive le Kain/Aidô et vive les auteurs qui écrivent sur eux._

_Vive les autres aussi ^__^ (je vous aime aussi)._


End file.
